hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Big Green
Big Green is an organization devoted to making peace within Hidden Kingdom. It is named after its headquarters, an enormous green turtle shell floating in an inland lake, and as such the name may refer to either one. History Big Green as a movement began some time after ApeTrully, the Monkey King, first encountered High Roller. One of the few animals to not believe High Roller's lies or succumb to his offers of candy, ApeTrully was horrified by the prospect of war and sought a way to return peace to Hidden Kingdom. In the following period of time, various heroes were gathered and the organization's headquarters was made in a giant turtle shell, leading to the name Big Green. ApeTrully assumed the role of commander, wearing a disguise to mask his true monkey identity. After its creation, most of Big Green's time was occupied with missions of diplomacy, though it also existed as a general peacekeeping organization within Hidden Kingdom and as a military force to counter that of High Roller's. To this end, numerous military branches resided at the base, including a tank army, a navy, an air force, an Infantry, and an anti-air defence team. In addition, the First and Second Squads were created as all-purpose teams, while ApeTrully himself personally spearheaded diplomatic endeavors. During the battle against Twin Masters, Big Green became even more Hidden Kingdom's protector, automatically assuming the responsibility of safeguarding the world against Twin Masters' various schemes. In the final battle against Twin Masters, Big Green's heroes discovered a new power: the ability to unite into the Bronze Giant, which allowed nearly all of Big Green's forces to combine their powers as one. Base Big Green base is a turtle shell of colossal proportions, which floats in a body of water. Though formally considered a simple military base, it contains many luxuries, including separate rooms for it many heroes and areas for them to carry out their tasks. It is also equipped with a cooling system, a waste recycler, and launch tubes. Various rooms include a detention block, a hangar, a mess hall, First and Second Squad's command rooms, and even a turtle racing track. In times of emergency, the base may be retracted underwater by turtles. When preparing for the final battle against Twin Masters, the base was fitted with various modifications to allow it to move and thus bring its heavy firepower to the enemy. In this configuration, it was made to look like a giant turtle, complete with a head and tail. The legs were propelled by calabash tanks, while the tail had Blowfish King at the tip, creating an enormous spiked ball. The base was heavily damaged in the ensuing battle, however, and ultimately left in ruins as its heroes escaped. Though no reconstruction has been seen so far, it has been suggested that its heroes plan to rebuild it. Gallery hero__108_online-1503037.jpg hero__108_online-1503053.jpg hero__108_online-1503055.jpg hero__108_online-1503057.jpg hero__108_online-1503065.jpg hero__108_online-1503067.jpg hero__108_online-1503071.jpg Big Green earlier concept.jpg|Big Green in an earlier concept Big green earlier concept 2.jpg Messhall.jpg|Big Green Mess hall img165.jpg hero__108_online-1503043.jpg hero__108_online-1503039.jpg hero__108_online-1503045.jpg hero__108_online-1503047.jpg hero__108_online-1503049.jpg hero__108_online-1503051.jpg hero-108-for-press-18-1024.jpg Trivia *It has been surmised that Big Green may be Turtle Castle, as all known turtles live there. However, this is not confirmed. *After ApeTrully, the first to join Big Green was Woo the Wise. *In most instances, Big Green is floating in what appears to be the same area on maps. However, it sometimes is seen in other places. While Big Green is not anchored and is therefore theoretically mobile, it is still unclear how it appeared in a landlocked water bodies such as in Fierce Battle of the Pig and Skunk Armies. *The base is equipped with water spouts in case of fires. The spouts are shaped like the heads of dragons. See Also *Big Green Army Category:Big Green Category:Locations